Charmed The Next Generation 1X01
by Charmed-NextGeneration
Summary: About the Charmed ones children and how they cope with demon fighting, see them go though there ups and downs. Romance, Trouble, Hate, Arguments and there tight family bond together --Suck at summary's enjoy! 1x01--First Day Being Charmed x
1. First Day Being Charmed Bio

**Charmed - The Next Generation**

**Main Characters;**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

**Wyatt** is the **eldest child **of **Piper and Leo **and is** 23 **years old.

He was born **2nd Febuary**.

He is the **'Twice Blessed' **child and can wield **Excalibur.**

He is vanquish first, think later.

He is very protective of his younger siblings, **Melinda** in particular as she usually does something wild or stupid.

His powers are **orbing, orbing-telekinesis, forcefeild, conjuration, healing, enegy balls and energy blast.**

**Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell**

**Chris**is the **middle child** of **Piper and Leo**, born **16th May**, and is **22** years old.

He is a half** witch/whitelighter**.

He remembers the memories of his aternative life but they are 'detached' from his new life.

He is happy and has a **strong bond **with his **brother** although he is **extremely protective **of his younger **sister**, Who he has the **strongest bond **with.

He is more** protective **than **Wyatt** over **Melinda**.

He is the spells master.

His powers are **orbing, telekinesis, sensing, levatation and astral projection.**

**Melinda (Mel) Prue Halliwell**

**Melinda** is the **youngest child **of **Piper and Leo** and is **19**. She was born on **1st December**.

She is **Witch/Human.**

She's **quite wild **at times but when a **demon** is near she will be **quick to help**.

She is the potions master and the **person** you go to when you need a **fighter**.

She is a** great fighter**.

She has** strong bonds **with **both brothers**.

Her powers are **molecular inhibition (freezing), telekinesis and molecular combustion (explosion).**

**--**

**Others;**

**Prudence (Prue) Victoria Halliwell**

**Prue** was born **14 September** and is now **20**.

She is like her **Aunt Prue **in many ways and can **kick box**.

She helps her mother at the newspaper sometimes but does embrace her **magical duties** and **kicks demon ass. **

She wants to become a **photographer**.

She is close to **Mel** and **Juniour** as they grew up together and went to the same school

She has **permanitions, glistening, empathy and telepathy**. As she is the daughter of a **cupid** she has a **necklace that enhances her cupid powers.**

**Patricia (Patty) Anne Halliwell**

**Patty** was born on **14 February** and is now **18**.

She is currently at** Magic School **though she helps her mum at the newspaper.

She has the powers of **levatation, astral projection, glistening and telpathy. **She, like her sisters, has a **necklace enhancing her cupid powers.**

**Pearl Jenny Halliwell**

**Pearl**was born **6th July** and is **16**.

She is much like her mother when she first became a **witch**.

She often makes** mistakes although talented**.

She is a** free spirit **and** rebels against her mother**.

She has **invisbility, telekinesis, glamouring and glistening. She also has a cupid necklace**.

--

**Henry Halliwell Matthew's**

**Henry Jr **is like his mother. He was born **31 October** and is** 21**.

He is mainly a **whitelighter** with charges but can scry and cast spells.

He has grown up closely with **Prue** and **Pearl** but is also close friends with **Wyatt** and **Chris**.

He has **orbing, telekinesis, electrokinesis (or 'elderbolts'), glamouring, healing and sensing.**

**Lilly Halliwell Matthew's**

**Lilly**inherited the **blond hair of Grandma Mitchell**.

She is the **elder twin by 10 minutes **and was born on **13 June**.

She is **15**. She is studying at **Baker High School **but attends **twilight lessons **and **Sunday lessons at Magic School**.

She and her sister are **one half of a whole**, she is **fire**. She has** orbing, telekinesis, projection and pyrokinesis**.

**Sarah Halliwell Matthew's**

**Sarah** inherited the **blond hair of Grandma Mitchell**.

She is the** younger twin by 10 minutes **and was born on **13 June**.

She is **15**. She is studying at **Baker High School **but **attends twilight lessons and Sunday lessons at Magic School. **

She and her sister are **one half of a whole**, she is **water**. **She has orbing, orbing telekinesis,conjuring and hydrokinesis.**

**--**

**James Brown**

**James Brown **is **half Whitelighter** and **half Human**.

He is close **friends** with the **Halliwells. **

He is **20** years old.

When he was in **Magic school**, him and **Mel went out**.

He has the powers of **Orbing, Tele-Orbing and Energy Balls**

**--**

**Cole Turner**

**Cole Turner **some how came **back from the dead **and is **the new sorce**.

He has a **son Tyler Turner **whos **mother **is **Phoebe Halliwell.**

No one knows that Phoebes **son is alive** or **he is alive.**

Cole **really hates Piper** and **her children mostly Chris **out of them

He still **loves Phoebe**.

His powers are **Fire Balls, Energy Balls, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Super strength, & Pyrokinesis.**

**Tyler Turner**

**Tyler Turner** is **alive**. He is **24** years old, Hes Mother is **Phoebe Halliwell**

He is **Evil**.

He hates the **Halliwell** family and will do anything to **hurt** them**.**

Even his **Mother.**

Hes powers are **Fire Balls, Shimmering, Leavitation, Energy Balls and Preminitions.**

--

**Amy Johnson**

**Amy Johnson** is **Chris's Girlfriend**. She is **21** years old.

She **hate's Melinda**, And Amy is **Evil** and **works for the source** No one knows.

**Melinda** thinks theres **something not right with Amy and really hates her.**

**Melinda and Chris aways row about Amy**

Her powers are** Energy Balls and Shimmering.**

Thanks for reading this is just a little info on the Characters in my FanFiction.

**Ruby x x x**


	2. First Day Being Charmed Ch1

**Charmed - The Next Generation**

**1x01 - The First Time Charmed**

"Wyatt" Chris screamed as he orbed in and quickly ran from the sunroom to the hallway.

"Wyatt please its Mel" soon as Wyatt heard Chris shout there little sisters name he orbed into the hallway were Chris was standing with Mel in his arms.

"Oh my god" Wyatt said looking at his sister in his brothers arms. Chris looked at his brother who had tears in his eyes and he quickly ran from the hallway to the front room were he placed his little sister on the sofa.

Wyatt bent down to Mel's level and put his hands over her wound's glowing came from his hands.

"Chris how the hell did she get like this" Wyatt said hes vioce rising but not taking his eyes of Mel. Chris was walking back and fourth in the front room "Uhh we were down in the underworld" Chris said still pacing the room. "What you took her down to the underworld" Wyatt said this time shouting still healing Mel "Whats taking so long" Chris said softly.

"She almost died" Wyatt answered he brother taking hes hands away from Mel's body.

Chris stopped pacing and looked at his sister who was begining to wake up.

"Mel" Wyatt said holding his sisters hands guiding her to sit up

"Wy w--what happend" she said looking at him "Chris thats what happend" Wyatt said looking at Chris. Mel looked from Wyatt to Chris.

Wyatt started to get up from his knee's "How could you Chris take our sister down there" he said walking up to Chris. "I'm sorry and she wanted to come she's 19 she's allowed to come demon fighting, and anyway i said no but she said that she will find away to come down there so i had to bring here down there" Chris said his vioce rising. "I just can not belive you Chris" Wyatt said walking away from his brother putting his hand to his head "Are sister nearly died" he shouted.

Mel was looking from brother to brother during there argument. She knew how wyatt didnt like her going down to the underworld actully how he didnt like anyone from his family going down there. Mel knew it wasnt Chris thought and she did say she would following him down there it was her thought not Chris while she was thinking about this she started to get tears in her eyes but no one noticed because her brothers were to busy fighting.

"Why did you go after the demon anyway" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Pearl she got attacked while at her home" Chris said sitting down on the table looking at Wyatt then at Mel she had her head down not wanting her brother to see the tears in her eyes.

"Gosh all we need, are first day in being the new charmed ones and Pearl gets attacked you go after demons with are sister who nearly dies" Wyatt shouted looking at Chris.

"You know what i can not handle this im going to see Pearl then i i dont know" Wyatt said and orbed out.

Mel looked over to the table her brother was sitting on and she got up and went to the table she sat down beside him and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around Chris. "Its not you thought Chris" she said hugging her brother as he hugged back.


End file.
